The Surgery Branch of the National Cancer Institute is the general surgeons and general surgical consultants to the entire National Institutes of Health. In this role we see patients for elective consultations as well as all emergency general surgical problems. Many collaborations on clinical studies have resulted from these consultative efforts, including studies of hyperparathyrodisim, thyroid disease, as well as study of a variety of other endocrine problems.